All About Lincoln
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Its Lincoln Louds birthday and his sisters want to make it the best birthday that he wont ever forget by any means necessary but will they succeed before the day ends or will it be a major disaster read the story and find out yourself.
1. Morning Intro

**Ok The show Loud House is definitely caught me off guard I did not expect to like it but I did and I want to dedicate a story to it and since Ive noticed nobody try it yet I'm going to make this one the first to try this scenario.**

One morning in the Loud family household we find the Loud siblings in the dining room gathered at the table with Lincoln Loud sitting at the very end of it while his ten sisters where seated in two rows beside him ,then we hear their mother shout from the kitchen "alright birthday boy, get ready because here comes your cake!" We then see both parents coming in to the dining room with a three layer cake, coated in red and purple icing, and topped off with twelve lit candles. As the parents bring the cake to the table, the entire family began to sing much to Lincoln's admiration.

 **Happy Birthday to you.**

 **Happy Birthday to you .**

 **Happy Birthday dear Lincoln.**

 **Happy Birthday to you.**

Once the cake was placed in front Lincoln, his family proceeds to joyfully shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINCOLN!" Afterwards, Mr. Loud placing a hand on his son's shoulder, then proceeds to tell him "alright champ, time for you to make a wish and blow out the candles". Then just as he began to think of a wish, all of his sisters begin to cheer his name until he blew out all his candles, making his enter family cheer for him before Mrs. Loud announces "alright every one, time for cake!" Mr. Loud then proceeds to cut everyone a piece of cake ,especially one for the birthday boy. As Lincoln is enjoying his cake ,he then turns to the readers and talk to them saying "when it comes to birthdays here in the Loud House, you would be glad to have a family this big ,because you always get all the attention for the entire day."

Luan as she dug her fork into another piece of her cake, then proceeds to tell one of her iconic jokes ,asking "say what do time travelers like to call birthdays?" Before she proceeds to eat the piece, answering with bits of cake flying out of her mouth saying "PRESENT DAY!" Laughing at her own bad joke afterwards ,asking "get it?" Mrs. Loud afterwards ,tells the comedic girl "Luan, don't tell jokes with your mouth full" followed by her father ,who comments on her joke saying "that was a good one though."

After he finishes his slice of cake, Lincoln then turns back to the readers before saying "and speaking of presents, in the Loud house whenever there are birthdays, there is always-" before he could finish however, Mr. Loud proceeds to announce to the entire family " OK everybody, present time in the living room!" Hearing this, all ten of Lincoln's sisters charge to the living room with glee "come on Linc, hurry up your presents wont open themselves you know !" Lynn says ,as she heads to the living room with the others. Lincoln afterwards, proceeds to the living room with the rest of his family for present time.

 **Forgive me if its a bit short but I hope its enjoyable please let me know in your review if you like it**


	2. Presents

In the living room, we see his sisters where all gathered around the sofa with Lincoln at the center, their mother and father sitting right across from their children, before Mr. Loud asks one of the girls "alright girls, which one of you wants to give Lincoln your gift first?" To which Luna volunteers to go first, saying "happy birthday little bro!" handing him his first present which was in a little purple box. When he opened it ,Lincoln then looked inside only to find a palm sized glass sphere, in which Lincoln grateful for his gift says "wow thanks Luna what is it?"

Luna pointing at her gift ,replies "that my bro ,is the magic ball used by the most well known movie star turned rock singer" confused, Lincoln proceeds to ask "Mick Swagger?" to which Luna replies "no dude, Donald Richie that magic ball is actually a prop he uses in his concerts ,hold it up to the ceiling light." Lincoln looking back at his gift, does exactly as Luna instructed ,low and behold magic glass ball started to shine in different shades of secondary colors, much to everyone's surprise. Afterwards, Lincoln excitedly asks "Luna this ball is incredible ,how did you even get this?" to which the rocker only replies saying " lets just say I know a guy dude." Lincoln then proceeds to hug his sister, thanking her again for the gift in which she says "nothings to good for your birthday dude."

Afterwards, Lucy holding in her hands an odd shaped present wrapped in all black out of nowhere, in her monotone voice asks "can I go next please?" scaring the rest of the family before Mr. Loud says "oh Lucy, sure go right ahead" As she does she puts her present on Lincolns lap, before saying "happy birthday Lincoln, I hope you like it." Looking at his gift, Lincoln then proceeds to open Lucy's present, which turned out to be a hoop laced with string and feathers, much to Lincolns surprise as Lucy says "do you like? Its a dream catcher, now you can sleep peacefully every night." Looking at it Lincoln chuckles nervously, before saying to his gloomy little sister "thanks Lucy, this is actually pretty nice of you." Lucy simply replies "sigh, your making me blush" while still keeping her emotionless look.

Luan then goes next in giving Lincoln his present, saying "happy birthday little bro" looking at the present, it was completely wrapped with white paper with a little smiley face pattern on it, Lincoln before opening it asks "Luan, this isn't another one of your pranks is it?" Luan feeling offended ,says "a prank, on your birthday? Come on Lincoln, I mean I love pranks but this is a special occasion" Lincoln looking back at his gift, decides to humor his comedic sister anyway, opening her gift. However, instead of finding one of Luan's gags in the opened box, it was instead a model spaceship that was as big as a basketball, and with a futuristic look to it.

"Whoa no way! Luan, is this the model of the same ship that's on Starship Groupers: Journey to the Great Beyond?" Lincoln excitedly asks her as he observes it, Luan then answers him saying "you wouldn't believe how I got it, the guy at the model shop practically gave it to me for free, there was barely any space for it" laughing at the joke she made ,asking "get it?" Much to her family's annoyance. Lincoln however, tries to ignore the lame pun and says "oh well, thanks Luan its still cool" then as he hugs her ,Luan tells another joke saying "glad I can planet bro" laughing back to her seat afterwards.

Next up was Lynn who says "here you go bro ,happy birthday" handing Lincoln a red circle shaped present that just so happens to resemble a soccer ball. However ,when he opened it up, it turned out to be a ball of fake ooze in a plastic clear capsule, impressing the Loud boy as he asks "Lynn is this the ooze ball?" before Lynn says "could you believe that was the last one in stock, and well we all knew just how much you wanted one so-" before she could even finish however ,Lincoln then proceeds to hug her saying "thanks Lynn" letting go of his sporty sister ,who replies "hey its nothing really after all it is your birthday."

Lynn returns back to her spot, before Lola steps in to present Lincoln with her gift ,which is in a pink box saying "happy birthday Lincoln!" Lincoln then takes the gift from the princess opening it afterwards, only for Lincoln to see that Lola had given him a hand made sash ,decorated with glitter, and words that read _worlds greatest brother_ all in red crayon ,much to his parents and Lincoln's awe when Lola said "I made it myself do you like it?" Only for Lincoln to say "like it? Lola I love it thank you" hugging her afterwards.

"Ok ,Ok my turn ,my turn!" Lana says, eager to wait for Lincoln to open her present next ,saying "happy birthday Lincoln open mine ,open mine!" holding up her present, which was a blue box with a velvet red ribbon, very unusual for Lana. Then Mr. Loud says to the tomboy "ok slow down Lana, Lincoln will open yours" as Lincoln takes ahold of Lana's present ,when he opens it Lincoln was surprised that he got from Lana ,a white homemade t-shirt that's been decorated in red finger paint blotches ,and something written in blue paint reading _Lincoln number one brother_ "wow Lana ,I don't know what to say." Lana afterwards says "hey Lola and I may be six, but we know how to write a sweet message bro" before Lincoln invites her into the hug with Lola, then the twins sit back on the sofa.

The spotlight was now on Lisa holding a purple box that was bigger than her, as she got off the sofa to give her present to Lincoln, but before the little genius could do so however, her father stops her saying "hold it young lady!" Mr. Loud then approaches Lisa with hand x-ray scanner ,as he then proceeds to scan to box to make sure it was safe when he was finished he said "alright, its clean" allowing Lisa to present her gift to her brother. As she does so, she says to him "happy annually occurring genesis diurnal anomaly Lincoln" giving him her present afterwards.

When he opens the box ,he sees that inside was a toaster oven like machine with a panel on the top, Lincoln looking at it ,asks his little sister "uh what is it Lisa?" To which Lisa replies "this my dear brother, happens to be a 3D printer that I have manufactured myself for your usage, it is capable of producing third dimensional images of your desire ,I'm hopeful you are satisfied with it?" Lincoln looking at the printer, says "Lisa this is awesome, I cant believe you actually built this for me thank you" before hugging his genius of a little sister.

"Alright Lisa ,what a very nice present" Mrs. Loud says, before Mr. Loud comments on Lisa's present saying "I still cant believe she made that thing" while they continue to clap for her. Leni afterwards, then steps in with her present for Lincoln, which happened to be in a pink box as she says "happy birthday Lincoln " when he opens it up, inside he finds a purple middle sleeved dress , a red bow ,a side bag and also a stuffed cat, much to Lincolns surprise and embarrassment. Lincoln however, hides his embarrassment with a smile, before Leni asks "do you like it? I made it myself ...Well except the black cat, I bought that at a costume shop." Lincolns only reply to her, was saying "thanks Leni, its still thoughtful" hugging her afterwards, while Leni feeling appreciated replies "awe your welcome."

"What about you Lori ,don't you have a gift for your brother?" Mrs. Loud asks ,to which Lori assures them that she does ,saying "what kind of sister would I be if I didn't " before she gets up from the sofa,goes behind the couch, pulls up a party bag and hands it to Lincoln saying "happy birthday little brother." Lincoln then proceeds to take a good look inside the bag, before taking it out ,then much to his surprise and excitement he then says "I don't believe it ,you got me a copy of the new Super Skull Crushers game !" Completely wide eyed at Lori's present ,as she says "hey its really a big deal, it was on sale at the mall and I know how much you like super violent video games." Suddenly, Lincoln then proceeds to tightly hug her repeatedly thanking her for the gift.

"What very impressive and very creative gifts girls" Mr. Loud says, before Mrs. Loud asks " so Lincoln, how are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Lincolns reply to that was "its awesome I'll say that, I'm just wondering how it'll get better?" unknown to Lincoln, that this was only the beginning of his special day.

 **Another chapter finally done and to those who are favorating this story I'm glad to know I'm not the only loud house fan out there anyway as usual if you like (or love) the story please review and hopefully another chapter will be done soon.**


	3. Headed Downstairs

Later that afternoon ,after the family finished with cleaning up the mess of torn wrapping paper and empty boxes in the living room ,Lincoln returns to his room to put up some the gifts his sisters gave him, either on the wall ,or on the ceiling and some in his shelf ,he then looks at Leni's gift before he hides it under his bed. Then as he does, we hear a voice out of Lincolns pocket ,which was actually his best friend Clyde who was calling from his two way radio, saying " this is Clyde to Lincoln ,come in Lincoln do you read me?" Getting up from the floor ,Lincoln answers the call on his own two way radio ,saying "this is Lincoln to Clyde read you loud and clear."

Clyde afterwards ,says "just calling to wish you a happy birthday" in which Lincoln replies "thanks man, that means allot" Lincoln then proceeds to ask "hey my parents are going out in a few minutes, and I'm planning to play the new Super Skull Crushers game I got today, wanna come over and play?" Clyde then says to him "maybe some other time man, right now I have to help my dad redecorate our kitchen." Lincoln then ends the conversation, saying "alright man" before he prepares to exits his room.

But just as Lincoln passes through the doorway ,he is then stopped by Lucy who was standing in front of him, saying "hey Lincoln " scaring her brother, before he asks "Lucy, what brings you to my room?" Only for Lucy to reply "I wrote you a birthday poem, you wanna hear it" Lincoln now confused proceeds to ask her "why didn't you give it to me along with the present?"

Lucy still deadpan replies "I wanted you to be the only one to hear it no one in this family understands my poetic ability more than you" seeing that Lucy wont move out of his way unless he obliges, Lincoln decides to listen to Lucy's latest work ,saying "lets hear it." Before Lincoln seats himself back on his bed, as Lucy clears her throat before she starts reading:

 **To my beloved brother.**

 **There can be no other.**

 **For I know on this special day.**

 **When you have your say.**

 **Whenever I read to you .**

 **It always makes me proud.**

 **On this special day your never blue.**

 **When I say happy birthday Lincoln Loud.**

Lincoln afterwards comments on the poem, saying "wow Lucy, your poem writing skills are getting a lot better" Lucy replies to his kind words ,saying "I'm glad to see my poetic genius still being appreciated" walking away afterwards ,much to Lincolns joy as he proceeds out the door and into the noisy hallway as he comments "even on my birthday some things never change"

Then he sees Luna walk out of her room with her speaker and electric guitar coincidently all set up ,its as if she knew he was coming ."Luna, a little traveling music please" Lincoln requests to his older sister ,as she obliges saying "you got it B-day boy" before she begins to play her electric guitar while he travels down the hall to the stairs.

As he travels, he comes across Luan who says "there's the birthday boy, have I got something for you" pulling out a foot long balloon, before she inflates it and makes it into a funny balloon hat for Lincoln, who thanks her for it before he proceeds down the hall, passing by Lynn who was riding by with her bike, and passing by Lori who was talking on the phone with her boyfriend, before she notices her little brother and stops him by grabbing Lincoln by the arm ,saying "hey Lincoln, wait up Bobby wants to talk to you" holding the pone up to his ear afterwards.

"Hey little Loud dude, happy B-Day" Bobby says over the phone ,which Lincoln thanked him for ,before Bobby says "Ronnie Anne says happy birthday too, she'd say it to you herself, but she has to take summer karate class" Lincoln only replies "tell her I said thanks " before he moves on ,and Lori then continues her conversation with Bobby. Halfway through Lincoln passes by Lola waxing her pink car ,jumps over Lily who was banging pans ,and passes by Lisa who was solving another equation on the wall.

Lincoln afterwards is then stopped once again by Leni, who says "hey Lincoln, can you pose in the out fit I gave you please? I want to take some pictures to show it off to my friends, I promise it wont take long" Lincoln with a sigh of exhaustion, simply replies "hold on, let me get it" returning back to his room to put on the out fit, before returning back to where Leni was waiting with her camera, as she proceeds to take a couple of pictures of Lincoln in the outfit. As she finishes, she returns to her room to post them then Lana passes by holding her pet frog Hops ,before noticing the birthday boy.

"Hey Lincoln" Lana says ,getting his attention as she says "Hops didn't get a chance to show you something earlier" to which Lincoln then asks "why didn't he show it to me when we where downstairs?" Only for Lana to reply "you don't think mom and dad would let me bring him did you?" The white haired boy rolling his eyes ,gives in before asking "what does Hops want to show me?" Holding out his hands.

Lana then proceeds to slam it in his hands, before saying "he made a mud pie with my help mostly ,do you like it? Its got flies decorated on it" much to Lincolns disgust however, he says to her "uhh nice Hops" before Lana takes it back, saying "glad you like it bro ,knew you would" walking away afterwards before Lincoln returns to his room to change out of the dress and back his regular attire

Returning back outside, and right for the staircase, and just before Luna finishes the song too. as he was headed downstairs, Lincoln talks to the readers again saying "especially on my birthday, I never get tired of this routine and I never will" going down to the living room, so that he can try out his new game.

 **And this chapter is done sorry if its rushed or short but I promise the next chapter will be worth it thanks for your appreciation and like always reviews are always welcomed if you please .**


	4. Always there

**And here we go another chapter and on the same day as my birthday no less anyways enjoy .**

Once Lincoln was in the living room ,he proceeded to turn on the game system, saying "alright ,time to smash some skulls" seated on the sofa, with a game controller in his hands and his hopes still high, Lincoln prepares to play. He began to be so invested in his game, that his sisters constant racket upstairs is tuned out of his head, his mind is completely focused on the violent, extreme, gory fun goodness provided by his game. Lincoln continued to play until it was sunset still unaware of the events going on around him, passing the day away but to the birthday boy, it was all worth it.

Then after beating another round of the game ,he decides to start another round with another fighter, when he does ,we see Lori step in asking him "hey birthday boy ,can this game have two players?" To which Lincoln much to his surprise, says "oh yeah go right ahead" then Lori sits beside him with a controller in her hands ,as they begin a new game. As they play, Lori proceeds to say "you know, this is actually pretty nice ,we should do this more often, I cant remember the last time we did this together. Well besides that one day where everyone chose you to be in charge of the house " to which Lincoln says "good times."

Before Lincoln knew it, his other sisters step into the living room, as Luna then proceeds to ask her two siblings "hey dudes ,need some company?" Before seating themselves beside either Lori or Lincoln ,much to the birthday boy's surprise. As he the looks over at Leni asking her "Leni ,I thought you weren't interested in videogames" before Leni proceeds to reply "true ,but since today is your birthday ,I figured maybe I should spend a little time with my brother ,especially with something he likes." Luna afterwards says "yeah dude, I mean today's a day all about you bro."

Lola afterwards says "besides, you did lots of neat things for us sometimes, I'd figure we'd return the favor" with an arm around her brother. Touched by all ten of his sister's kind gestures, as well as shocked by what they're saying ,Lincoln replies "wow I-I don't even know what to say ,except thanks." However in the process, Lincoln loses concentration on his game, as Lori proceeds to beat his character, cheering out "YES I WON!" Looking back at the game, Lori had indeed won against Lincoln, much to the white haired boys disappointment, as he cries out "dang it!" After seeing his fighter defeated before his very eyes.

"Now that's what a call being on a Role Playing Games Lori" Luan says ,as she laughs at the joke she make asking "get it?" Lynn then volunteers to play ,saying "I play the winner" to which Lincoln proceeds to hand her the controller, saying "knock yourself out" before moving aside so Lynn can have a chance to play against Lori. Throughout the whole day until night came, the Loud kids spent it playing and talking to one another. Then after another round was done ,Lincoln and his sisters hear their parents car pull in from the driveway ,before Lana says "mom and dad are home."

"LINCOLN, GIRLS CAN YOU COME OUT HERE PLEASE?" Mr. Loud says calling from outside the house ,much to their sisters confusion but when they do, Lincoln was gaped when he saw the reason why their parents had called them outside ,and that reason was named Ace Savvy, in the flesh. Lincoln amazed that his favorite comic book hero was standing right in front of him in all his glory, asks "Ace Savvy, the worlds greatest crime fighter?" To which the superhero then proceeds to pull out a deck of playing cards, and say "in the flesh." Lincoln then proceeds to ask him "this is awesome ,what brings you here?" Staring at his hero in excitement.

Ace then proceeds to tell him his reason, saying "well when I heard from your parents that today was your birthday, I decided to come by and see if I cant meet my biggest fan in person." Then Mrs. Loud proceeds to say "he would have been here sooner ,if your father didn't accidently tell him to come by the house on the day after your birthday" as Mr. Loud chuckles nervously for his mistake ,before he says to Lincoln "still happy birthday champ." Lincoln after everything that happened, only had this to say "man I don't know how this day can get any better."

Mr. Loud holding a camera in his hands ,while Mrs. Loud proceeds to prove Lincoln wrong when she says "oh I think I know how wouldn't you agree girls" with Lincoln looking back at his ten sisters ,each with a smile on their face as well as Ace Lincoln , he knew exactly how it could be better. We then cut to the Loud Family backyard, where the siblings and Ace where gathered together, in front of Mr. Loud holding the camera with Mrs. Loud beside him, before he says "alright everyone smile!" Before taking a photo of the Loud sisters all gathered around Ace while Lincoln was standing right in front of him.

* * *

We then cut to the picture of the said photo with something written on it that read **To my biggest fan on the biggest day of his life ,Happy Birthday from Ace Savvy** as we see it pinned to Lincoln Louds bedroom door ,with Lincoln admiring it ,before he turns to the readers and says "besides getting a little older every year, whenever it comes to birthdays even with a family as big as mine in the Loud house, its always good to know that you have a family who always appreciates you like mine" before laying down on his bed ready to call it a day, as we see the dream catcher Lucy gave him ,hanging on the wall we hear Lincoln say "sweet dreams."

 **At last it is finished just before the best day of my life ends thank you to those who loved my story and to those who where disappointed fear not I might be planning on more Loud house stories in the near future as of now those if you love it please review and as always thank you all for reading**


End file.
